Nächtliche Begegnung
by IcyB
Summary: Ich bin so schlecht bei Summarys! Na gut: Severus macht des Nachts auf dem Nachhauseweg eine Entdeckung, die ihn schockiert... Schreckliche Summary! Naja, R


**Nächtliche Begegnung**

Disclaimer: Bis auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört alles der hochgeschätzten JKR, ohne die wir nie in den Genuss solcher Geschichten kommen würden.

Rating: PG

A/N: Vielen Dank an Imogen für´s betan.

Langsam und geschwächt ging Severus **einen Weg** entlang, der sich schmal und gewunden durch einen tiefen Wald zog und über den Nebelschwaden zogen.

Sein rechtes Bein zog er ein wenig nach, da ihn dort ein Fluch getroffen hatte. Die Familie, die sie in dieser Nacht im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords hatten beseitigen sollen, war sehr wehrhaft gewesen und so was es nicht ausgeblieben, dass einige der Todesser verletzt und einer sogar getötet worden waren. Doch das war nicht wichtig, das einzige, was in den Augen ihres Führers zählte, war, dass die Mission erfüllt worden war. Wie viele Opfer es gefordert hatte, interessierte ihn nicht.

Severus war gerade neunzehn geworden und nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, einmal so viele Verbrechen zu begehen und das alles im Namen eines Mannes, denn er nicht nur nicht leiden konnte, sondern den er auch fürchtete wie keinen anderen.

Nun wollte Severus nur noch schnell nach Hause, sich verkriechen und am liebsten nie wieder hervorkommen. Nicht dass es eine Chance gab, dass dies wirklich eintraf, schließlich gab es da ja noch seinen „Arbeitgeber", und dieser würde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass sein Giftmischer und bester Verhörer ein geruhsames Leben führte, in dem er nicht jede Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt schreiend aufwachte und selbst dann noch die Gesichter seiner Opfer sah. Ihre Münder weit geöffnet zum stummen Schrei, den sie ausstießen, die Arme meist abwehrend gehoben, als könnten die so den Todesfluch brechen und ihre Augen... leer, tot und doch vor Panik weit aufgerissen...

Wütend schüttelte Severus den Kopf, um diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu vertreiben.

Als er sich wieder dem Weg zuwandte, entdeckte er etwa zehn Meter entfernt **eine Gestalt**, die einfach nur gekrümmt dastand. Unsicher blieb er stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Wer lief um diese Uhrzeit noch in einem tiefen Wald umher und das in solchen Zeiten?

Schließlich zwang er sich weiter zu gehen. Seine zögernden Schritte wurden forscher und trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Bein stürmte er die letzten drei Meter förmlich auf die Gestalt zu.

Plötzlich war er furchtbar wütend. War es, weil diese Person zu nachtschlafender Zeit im Wald herumlief ohne Angst zu haben, während er bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch sein wild klopfendes Herz beruhigen musste, obwohl er sozusagen zur dunklen, im Moment mächtigeren Seite gehörte ? Er nahm es an.

„Hey!", rief er noch im Gehen, doch die Gestalt reagierte nicht. Weder drehte sie sich um noch zuckte sie zusammen noch machte sie sonst eine Bewegung. Nun war er fast bei ihr angelangt.

„Was tun sie hier?", fauchte er, doch noch immer bekam er keine Reaktion.

Ignorierte ihn dieser Mensch – aus Gestalt und den unter der schäbigen löchrigen Kapuze hervorstehenden schwarzen schmierigen Haaren schloß er, dass es einer war – etwa absichtlich?

„Ich habe ihnen **eine Frage** gestellt und erwarte **eine Antwort**!"

Seine Stimme war nunmehr ein heiseres, drohendes Flüstern, doch noch immer wandte sich die Person nicht um.

Er war der beste Verhörer des Dunklen Lords und wegen seiner Stimme, die einem mit all ihren Nuancen jedes Geheimnis entlocken konnte, allseits gefürchtet, doch dieser Mensch ignorierte ihn einfach!

Wütend und bestimmt legte er der Person sein Hand auf die Schulter, doch schon Sekunden später wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan, denn das, was er sah, als sich die Person schließlich doch zu ihm umdrehte, hatte er nicht erwartet und es erschreckte ihn zutiefst, trotz allem, was er schon gesehen hatte.

Das Gesicht war von einer langen, breiten, wulstigen und im Mondlicht rötlich schimmernden Narbe gezeichnet, die sich über die linke Gesichtshälfte zog und dort endete, wo sich eigentlich ein Auge hätte befinden sollen. Doch statt dessen sah er eine eitrige Höhle, in der sich das Fleisch entzündet hatte und die sich tief ins Innere des Kopfes zu fressen schien. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum Mund, der berechnend grinste. Von der Oberlippen fehlte ein großes Stück, sodass man die gelben Zähne sehen konnte, die sich dahinter verbargen. Die große gebogene Nase schien schon mehrmals gebrochen gewesen zu sein, denn sie wurde durch mehrere Höcker verziert, welche entstehen, wenn eine Nase gebrochen und dann nicht wieder richtig gerichtet wird. Außerdem fehlte ein Teil des rechten Nasenflügels.

Das Gesicht an sich war blaß, fast weiß und schien seltsam aufgedunsen.

Dann sah er in das noch gesunde Auge, dessen Weißes blutrot war und erstarrte. Es schien ausdruckslos und kalt, dennoch erkannte man bei genauerem Hinsehen eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit. Eine Mischung, wie er sie schon oft bei völlig gebrochenen Menschen gesehen hatte.

Doch trotz dieses fast weltfremden Aussehens kam ihm das Gesicht seltsam bekannt vor.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er leise und mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte, denn ein Gefühl der Übelkeit sagte ihm schon jetzt, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Ich bin du, und du wirst ich sein."

Noch während er den Menschen vor sich entsetzt anstarrte, vernahm er hinter sich im Wald ein lautes Knacken und er fuhr herum, wobei er seinen Zauberstab unter seiner Robe hervor riss. All seine Sinne konzentrierten sich auf den dunklen, undurchsichtigen Wald, doch er konnte nichts entdecken und außer den normalen Geräuschen, die ein Wald des Nachts von sich gab, war nichts zu hören.

Verwirrt wandte er sich wieder der Gestalt – anscheinend sein zukünftiges Ich – zu, doch diese war verschwunden. Vor ihm erstreckte sich nur der vernebelte Weg...

Am nächsten Tag begab er sich zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer Albus Dumbledore, der mittlerweile Direktor von Hogwarts geworden war und vertraute sich ihm an...

ENDE

Und nun in eigener Sache, falls hier jemand vorbeikommt, der "Liebe mit Hindernissen" liest: Ich verspreche euch, dass ich weiterschreibe, kann euch aber noch nicht genau sagen, wann es denn nun wirklich mal endlich weiter geht, da ich im Moment unter einem Berg von Aufgaben begraben bin sowohl schulisch als auch privat. Also habt bitte noch ein wenig Geduld mit mir!


End file.
